Grief
by Whispered Melodies
Summary: In an A.U. where Sirius was free, and during the final battle Harry was killed. What Sirius thought and felt when he saw his godson dead in Hagrid's arms. ONESHOT.


**Grief**

Sirius ran through the crowd, desperately trying to find his godson and the Weasley's. The battle was still going on but Sirius didn't care. He ran through the throng of people, hexing and cursing any deatheater he saw. Seeing Remus and Tonks's body was worse than he could have thought. He was the last Marauder standing. He felt sad for the Weasley's as well for the lose of Fred. He had always liked Fred. The boy had had many qualities of a prankster and Sirius thought that he and his twin could be part of the next generation of Marauders. But Fate was cruel and didn't allow it.

As sorry as he was for the Weasley's, as grief-stricken as he was about Remus and Tonks, he was more afraid for Harry. He had glimpsed him as Harry had ran out of the Great Hall, after Voldemort's message. He hadn't been seen since. Sirius had a sense of foreboding but he tried to ignore. He had already lost so many people if Harry died he would never forgive himself.

All the death eaters had retreated after old Moldiewart's message by now. The few that hadn't managed to escape fast enough, well you know. And Sirius felt know remorse. These people were working for the thing that was the reason Harry was an orphan, that he had spent 12 years in Azkaban. And Voldie was going to pay.

He headed back to the Great Hall. All the bodies on display were heart-breaking. Fred was still surrounded by his family. Remus and Tonks's were peaceful looking and Sirius couldn't bare to look at their faces. he looked around the Hall. He saw Madame Pomfrey attending to the wounded. He saw one body, the boy couldn't have been older than Harry. it was cruel to see how the war had destroyed so many lives.

Then Voldemort's voice echo through the castle. The words he spoke were the most horrible Sirius had ever heard. _'Harry Potter is dead. He was killed as he ran away, trying to save himself while you lay down your lives for him. We bring you his body as proof that your hero is gone._

_The battle is have lost half your fighters. My Death Eaters outnumber you and the Boy Who Lived is finished. There must be no mmore war. Anyone who continues to resist, man, woman or child will be slaughtered, as will every member of their family. Come out of the castle, now, and kneel before me, and you shall be spared. Your parents and children, your brothers and sisters will live, and be forgiven, and you will join me in the new world we shall build together.'_

Everything for one moment was silent. Then pandemonium broke out. Everyone was fighting to get onto the grounds to see if the Chosen One was really dead.

'No.' Sirius thought. Harry wouldn't have ran away. He would have rather died. Then the message from before, calling Harry out to the Forbidden Forest sprang into his mind. No. With increasing horror he realized that Harry might've givin himself up. That he might really be gone.

'NO!' McGonagall shouted. Sirius's stomach dropped. She wouldn't have shouted that unless...

'No!'

_'No!'_

'Harry! HARRY!'

He heard Ron, Ginny and Hermione scream. He ran out and saw the most horrifying sight he had ever see. Voldemort was standing there, his face triumphant and his red eyes gleaming, all his Death Eaters were behind him. He heard his horrible cousin Bellatrix Lestrange laughing. But that wasn't the worst.

Harry lay, still and silent in Hagrid's arms. His glasses were askew and he wasn't breathing. His face was white.

'NOOO!' he shouted. There was a barrier preventing him and everyone else from reaching Voldemort. He cast spells at it but they were absorbed. He rammed against it but all that did was give him a sore shoulder.

Voldemort laughed a high pitched, cruel laugh. 'Your saviour is dead! I have one this war! You will all surrender or be killed. All the members oof the Order of the Phoenix we become my slaves. Harry tried to resist me, but he failed. His blood protection didn't stop me from making him fall like a puppet with his strings cut! Wathc! Where is your saviour now? _Crucio!'_

Sirius watched as Harry's lifeless body, was thrown into the air like a rag doll. Voldemort tossed it to the ground.

'Behold, your Chosen One is gone. Tomorrow will be the start of a new world!' Voldemort disapparated, along with his deatheaters.

The barrier evaporated and Sirius ran forward and reached Harry's body first. He wrapped his fingers in Harry's unruly hair that was so much like his fathers. He buried his face in his godson's hair as memories of Harry flowed through his mind.

Of Harry, when he was a baby, scarless and his eyes were bright. When he used to say " Pongs, Pafook, Mooey and Wom-ail." The way he loved when Sirius came to babysit him and would throw him up into the air and catch him. The way he always squealed with delight when James would make puffs of coloured smoke with his wand. How peaceful looking he was when he was asleep.

Then in the Shrieking Shack, when he had captured Peter and saw Harry for the first time. How he looked identical to James. How he could fly on a broomstick, as much at home in the air as on land. How he was filled with pride at how Harry could produce a corporal Patronus, of Prongs no less!

Then of him laughing at Grimmauld PLace. The way his eyes lit up at being told about his parents. The way he regarded Sirius as a father to him.

Sirius would never again see him smile, never again hear him laugh. Voldemort had taken the last possible family from Sirius. He had turned Peter into a traitor, James and Lily had been murdered, Remus and Tonks's lying peacefully in the Great Hall, and now Harry was gone too.

He let out sob. And another. He wasn't even aware of Harry's friends crying next to him. All he could think of was that he was alone. And that he was going to die. There was no way in hell, that Voldemort was going to let him live. Even if he was a member of the Black Family.

He had failed as a godfather. He had told James that he would protect Harry and now Harry was lying cold in his arms because of how _well_he had protected him. He had failed James and Lily, but most of all he had failed Harry.

But, right now, all he could do was cry as he sank into grief.


End file.
